My First Love
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: One Shot About Sweet love. My first love. My only love. Now and forver. Brown and Blue against the world. Stacy and John, the way love was meant to be. StacyKeibler/JohnCena x


_**A/N: Hey I'm back with a one shot about Stacy and John... yet again (hopefully you aren't getting sick of them)**_

**_Please Read and Review as always x_**

* * *

She sat alone in bed, she was bored and tired and most of all missed her boyfriend.

She'd been with him for a long time, practically since secondary school which was when they were fifteen and they were now in there twenties, they were practically like an old married couple but they weren't old or married.

She began to fall asleep, feeling sad and lonely, but once she was asleep she a lot happier her mind flashed back to that fateful day.

* * *

_**Brown meets Blue.**_

_**The merging of colours is amazing.**_

_**Time seems to stand still, just like the movies.**_

_**'You must be the new girl' The female teacher states more than asks the tall blonde who has just entered the room.**_

_**'Yeah I'm Stacy, Stacy Keibler, Mr Anderson told me to come right in' the blonde girl replies.**_

_**'There's a seat there free...' Mrs Smith says distractedly, Stacy looks up to where her teacher is suggesting she sit, it's next to the blue eyed boy who she'd locked eyes with the moment she walked in, she nervously headed over and sat down next to him.**_

_**Brown meets Blue again as her pencil dropped out of her bag she placed on her table to get her stuff out, 'Here, my names John by the way' he says softly, he seems to be calm but inside her heart was racing as she took her pencil from him, as there hands met they both felt a bolt of electricity flow through them. **_

_**Brown meets Blue again and then they quickly return to listen to the teacher who is asking fellow classmate Billy a question, 'Billy, if there are five birds on a fence and you shoot one, how many are left?' **_

_**'None, the others would fly away' he replies and his class members laugh.**_

_**'The answer is four billy, but I like the way you think' she replies after the class settle down.**_

_**'I have a question for you Miss' Billy said and Mrs Smith turns to face him waiting for him to carry on, 'There are three women eating ice cream cones, one is licking, one is biting and one is sucking. Which one is married?' **_

_**Stacy looked shocked, and John laughed and she looked across at him, and rolled her eyes, they can see that Mrs Smith is biting her lip before nervously replying, 'The one sucking...' Billy shakes his head and responds, 'The answer is the one with the wedding ring on, but I like the way you think' and then he winks at her.**_

* * *

It was a typical day in Oakley High.

But it was the day everything changed.

It was the day they fell in love.

And not Billy and Mrs Smith, that would just be wrong, he's only fifteen, you pervert!

Stacy and John, Brown and Blue I meant.

The subtle flirting, the electric shock, that is all it took for them to fall in love.

* * *

He entered the room, to see his beautiful blonde girlfriend sleeping, she looked happy, a small smile etched on her lips, he sat on the bed beside her gently and kissed her forehead softly trying not to wake her.

But luckily he wasn't so lucky as he decided lay back on the bed next to her, the blonde's eyes fluttered open, _'John' _she mutters nearly inaudibly, _'Yeah baby it's me' _she curls closer to him, one arm drapped over his chest and her head resting against his shoulder, he sniffed her hair, it smelt like strawberries and cream, he sighed softly, seven years later and she still had the same effect on him.

Love.

That was all he ever felt for this woman.

How could he not? She was visibly stunning and she was beautiful inside and out, her eyes were clearly the gateway to her soul, they were big and brown, and so so seductive.

But the things he admired the most were her long slender legs, they teased him on a daily basis at school, with her short skirts and shorts giving him a tantalising view of them, it was enough to make a man go insane.

Nothing had really changed, they'd grown up, but were still in love, as they had been back then, and she still teased him with her long slender legs as she threw one delicately over his waist, they were barely covered as he realised she was wearing his favourite jersey.

He stroked her leg softly, _'I missed you baby girl' _he said as he went to gently tip her chin up so he could kiss her. _'I missed you too babe' _she replied, as she lay back down resting on him and resting her hand over his heart, _'I love you John' _she says so causally, _'I love you too' _he replies trying to act casual but he realises she can feel how fast his heart is beating just from her touch and her declaration of love.

* * *

Sweet love.

My first love.

My only love.

Now and forver.

Brown and Blue against the world.

Stacy and John, the way love was meant to be.


End file.
